A wish
by NekoxXxVanilla
Summary: She have lost everything dear to her as she give up her hope she became a lifeless doll.. Only one was still standing and he cant stand her like this..  "sawada tsunayoshi what is your wish?" the white man ask. "i wish i was a boy.."  read?is it good?bad?
1. The beginning

HAHHHHH ! my head had been drilling and aching so i'm kinda depressed and can't write any good humor so i can't update **_Unrepleacable Sky_** oh yes my english is bad to the core so i didn't know any word that similar to unrepleacable i'm truly sorry, Anyway i hope you enjoy this one as the other as well ne?

**Disclaimer:**Nope i do not own those awesome character and KHR

**I think the character here a bit OOC just saying dun't get mad at me you have been warned, Ohyea if you guys wanna truly feel it,i think you guys enjoy the story with this song LISTEN TO YOUR HEART =) well i did get the idea from this song xD**

* * *

><p>One fatal mistake, one wrong move that she make and regret it forever. She lost her love one, She lost her friends and thinking she had lost everything on that very day...<p>

They say one peek at The Decimo eyes everyone will be under her spell unable to move and can only gaze at her eyes that show warm and kindness that a mafia boss shouldn't have had but she prove them wrong.

Until one faithful day they let their guards down and being washed by the blood of tragedies or so they say some say an enemy even Decimo herself unable to defeat.

Now one look on her eyes their hearts feel like being stabbed multiples times. Her eyes didn't show any kind of emotions only soul-less gaze.

XxX

"Tsu-chan~"

A naughty melodic voice echoed trough the hallway of the mansion of vongola.

**BAM**

Double door of the vongola office flew open and shown a really skinny pale woman with a very beautiful long flowing brunette coloured hair sitting,scanning and signing a pile of documents.

"Ahh, shiro-kun i hope you have a nice day today"

Replied the brunette with a her soft voice and smile sincerely at the person standing,leaning at the door. On one glance you can say that he is ghost BUT i can assure you he is a REAL PERSON with a weird taste of fashion style (still look good on him though) from top to the bottom of his feet all white (except his eyes and some other shirt in his vest i think it's blue)

"You know Tsu-chan it's not good to overwork yourself"

He replied with a hint of worried on his voice completely ignoring the brunette question earlier. He walk over in front her work desk he spot an untouched food besides her. He frown.

Set his gaze on the brunette eyes still soul-less as before, but he knew that her smile will never loose their shine if she smile from the bottom of her heart and he also knew that he is her ex-enemy and now the only friend she have.

His frown turned into a forced smiled he can't take it anymore even her eyes show no emotions she still concern about others for example her question earlier.

"No~ Tsu-chan"

She surprised as the guy suddenly spoken she gave a small "huh?"

**SLAM **

He slammed his hand hard at the office desk and that make the brunette flinched and got worried at her one and only friend left.

"I-is something wrong shiro-kun? Do you have a fever?" Her skinny pale hands touched the white man (let's call him that from now on xD) forehead. The white man froze there he feel her hands cold as ice no maybe even colder than that he need to help her but what can he do? what? WHAT? His head screaming like a lunatic maniac on fire. Then he thought of something.

_I could __do__ that ! i do hope this work, NO PLEASE WORK !_

He murmured something out his mouth but the brunette didn't catch it. His voice are to low.

**"**w-what was that shiro-kun?"

The brunette leaned towards the white man then she can feel her shoulder being hold tightly but she can feel his hand are trembling this is really getting into her.

"Shiro-kun if there a problem tell me please"

The brunette plead. The white man shook his head and embrace her tightly and whispered something to her ears.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi what is your wish?"

He whispered to her. The brunette still shocked and confused only one "huh?" answer the white man question.

"Listen to your heart what is your desire? what is your wish?"

He continued still not letting the brunette go.

"I..."

She replied now she a little calmer and a bit warmer she can feel her heart a bit warm as if a little hope light in her little heart.

"I wish.. i was a boy.."

The white man a little shocked and confused but he knew better she didn't complete her sentence.

"that because boys a lot stronger than girls and always protect them and i don't want to be protected i want to fight along side with them.."

The white man still silent.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi you truly have a big heart, then let me grant your wish as a payment after what you have done to me giving a sweet memory and giving me a second chance after what i have done to you..._

_"_Haa.. what a stupid wish right?"

She asked the white man. Of course she knew the answer it was stupid and impossible. She didn't notice her eyes are begging her to cry but she have throw all of her emotions away she didn't even feel just how sad she really was.

That's why she let her eyes cry as much as they want. But She did feel a bit relief that the white man asked her. She can feel that her heart soften.

The white man feel as if a crystal melt at his back vest he want to wiped them away but as much he want to he just hug her more tightly.

"Yeah~ it is stupid..."

They chuckled lightly, the white man feel a bit relief that he can comfort her and feel a little smug also because even a professional psychologist can't crack her.

"But..."

He voice out and interrupt their 'moment'

"It's not impossible..."

The brunette feel shocked not a little shocked a big one. The brunette struggle to let the white men let her go but she just didn't have enough energy. She didn't want the white man gave her a fake hope. She didn't want to feel the same pain months ago the times her happiness shatter into bits.

"Trust me.."

She want to trust him, her heart told her to trust him but her mind reject it.

"I-i c-c-cant"

The brunette replied. The white man know this would happen he knew that she can't put her hope as she know how painful it is to see it's shatter.

He let her go...

* * *

><p>Ghaaaaa ! i'm sorry i lied it's not a bit but a lot OOC =(<p>

Huh? Oh, you thought it's end here? naaaahhhh.. continue on..

*murmur*i feel guilty*cough*

* * *

><p>Then the white man lean towards her and..<p>

.

.

.

.

.

kissed her forehead and also pat her head softly. The brunette still stunned her mind like 'wha?'

The white man chuckled he feel as if he had win a jackpot or find a hidden valuable and rare treasure or something on those line.

_oh~ Tsu-chan how long i haven't seen those face you make__, __those cute expression you usually show when your happy. I'm glad that i can make you a bit happy._

The white man still eye-ing the brunette shocked expression then he hold her hand tightly. As he said..

"Tsu-chan my princess i gladly make your wish come true do you trust me?"

As he bowed slightly and kiss her skinny fragile fingers. The brunette just stare at the white man dumbly. The white man said amused at the reaction the brunette gave him..

"Then i take that as a 'yes'?"

"..."

"Okay ~! away we go~"

"w-w-wait ! where ?"

She asked still confused and shocked at the situation not getting into her at all she just know 1 thing that the white man want to grant her wish that about her being a boy but it's useless if she doesn't have anything to protect. Then it click her !

"ARE WE GOING TO THE PAST?"

She asked showing a hope in her beautiful large honey caramel coloured eyes.

"Nope~"

He said cheerfully.

_Way to burst the bubble._

The brunette mentally groaned she shouldn't trust him he always playing around. She feel her blood boiled and wanted to shout at the white men she still have a lot off paperwork to do but being cut off..

"We're going to another parallel world~"

"Oh... WAIT ! WHAT ! W-W-WHAT ABOUT WORK? THE VONGOLA? THE PEOPLE?"

"Tsu-chan this a gift for you.. you know right you already dead here"

He said while frowning and light his mare ring into bright orange and engulfed them both.

_I have already planned this and.. I know i can't have you but if i'm still useful i will try my hardest to make_ _and see you happy even if... even if.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I have to sacrifice myself..._

* * *

><p>aaaahhhhhh, my brain have relax xD and <strong>starred <strong>if you read this fic i hope you can beta it the next chapter if not too troublesome cz you know you also need to beta the other story oh i'm a troublesome person *sobbing in the corner*

anyway how was the story? i know there so many fic about tsuna and his guardian being kill and all i try my best to give it a twist i still didn't decide the parings yet any suggestion? oh i'm sorry to if byakuran OOC much :'(

review?


	2. Reborn

ahhhh~ alerts and fav always make my day :D

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner here :'(

Not been beta yet so forgive me if there an error.

**Character a bit OOC here~**

* * *

><p><em>'"We're going to another parallel world~"<em>

_"Oh... WAIT ! WHAT ! W-W-WHAT ABOUT WORK? THE VONGOLA? THE PEOPLE?"_

_"Tsu-chan this a gift for you.. you know right you already dead here"_

_He said while frowning and light his mare ring into bright orange and engulfed them both._

* * *

><p><strong>RRRIIINNNGGG<strong>

**THUD**

"offhh, ow, ow, my head"

The brunette whined and rub her temple.

_'Why __is__ there an alarm clock in my office anyway.'_

She mentally groaned. When she gotten a clearer view.

_'Wait, this isn't my office. It's..'_

**BAMM**

_'Ugh deja-vu much.. Doesn't anyone ever knock?'_

"Tsu-kun.. You.. Awake.."

A woman barged in the room and embraced the young brunette.

"I thought.. i lost you.."

She said with a hoarse voice.

_'It's mom..'_

The brunette hugged her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Kaa-san i'm still here.."

The brunette said.

"What do you mean.. you lost me?"

Silents

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesterday, when you got back from school your body full of bruises and soaked because of the storm.. At night you got a very high fever.. I got worried and called a doctor.."

She stop as if her voice didn't let her to say anymore.

"a-and.. he said.. y-your antibodies c-c-cannot handle t-the pressure.."

She hugged the young brunette more tightly.

"But.. I'm glad you seems okay now, right Tsu-kun?"

She continue hugging the young brunette her tears flowing down her cheeks. The brunette can feel some drops of the tears touched her shirt. Her heart ached to see her mother like this.

"I'm sorry.. sorry making you worried.. sorry making you sad.."

The brunette stop. She let go of her mother embraced and wiped the tears on her face.

"As you can see now i'm fine.."

The brunette smile. She stare at the young brunette and smile back she got up and said to wash up breakfast is ready as she exit the room and closed the door.

.

.

.

She can't handle it anymore she lean on the door behind,her tears started flowing down her cheeks again.

_'Tsu-kun are you really fine? Your eyes.. it's not the same anymore..maybe i should get some help.."_

She take some paper from her pocket seems like a flyer.

**Reborn a Home tutor**

**call if ****interested**

**_27-8059-186996-33L_**

XxX Back at Tsuna's room xXx

_'Looks like i'm in the past..'_

The brunette got up and walk in the bathroom. She stare at the mirror in front of her.

_'and my wish.. did came true...'_

she clenched both her hands tightly.

_'Arigatou ne Shiro-kun..'_

xXx

Time Skip

xXx

"Tsu-kun are you sure you want to go to school today?"

Nana asked her voice sound worried.

"Yea, there are some... important.. stuff that need to take care off.. bye bye"

The brunette run of.

"Take care now !"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, i forget to tell him that his home tutor is coming... Oh well.."

xXx

_'Hmmm, now what am i supposed to do? do i need to wait for reborn?'_

_'Tsu-chan~'_

_'Shiro-kun !'_

_'So?'_

_'Arigatou ne shiro-kun'_

_'No problem Tsu-chan~'_

_'Anyway where are you?'_

_'...'_

_'Shiro..Kun?_

_'I hope your enjoy your second chance now~'_

_'wait, answer me ! where are you?'_

_'Now~ now~ Listen there's a limit here..'_

"Ciaosu, I'm Reborn your home tutor for now on.."

A squeaky voice interrupt.

"Wait ! what?"

The brunette accidently shout her own thought.

"I'm here to train you to become a great mafia boss of Vongola.."

"No, i mean that's not it.."

"?"

"Uhhh, i.."

The brunette stare at the infant in a black suit with a fedora hat to match and a chameleon on top of the fedora hat.

The brunette big caramel orb meet with a same big black onyx eyes.

"i.. since when do i have a home tutor?"

"Since this morning.."

The infant tilt his hat to cover his eyes and change his pet into a gun.

"Now get going or you be late !"

"H-hai.."

The brunette run as fast his new body can carry.

_'I hope shiro-kun is okay and what is he mean by there's a limit?'_

_'What's wrong with the boy, his eyes...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'seems broken and lifeless'_

* * *

><p>Okay ! i change she to he because of Tsuna's gender change =D<p>

Nana is Tsuna's mother real name Sawada Nana =D

Oh and the number is just for fun =D

AAAHHH my head hurt i'm working two story in 1 day the other story still need to be beta this one not yet because . . . i want star-chan to finish beta the other first i dun wanna put to much work.

my head seems to overdrive here :(

Hope you did enjoy this chapter though. tell me what you think about it ne?


	3. Gokudera

Haha guess what? yes, when i'm happy i always push myself to the EXTREMEEE ! (now i sound like ryohei ^^')

Disclaimer: wooot woot no i do not own KHR :(

**The character is a bit OOC~**

Not been beta yet so forgive me with the error.

* * *

><p>xXx At School xXx<p>

"Hey, did you saw dame-tsuna?"

"Yea, i saw him alright.."

"Do you notice there some difference?"

"I don't know, i think it's only my imagination..but.. i feel strange.."

"Me too.. he seems somewhat scary today.."

_'Hey ! i can hear you ! you know ! What's wrong with the people here anyway'_

The brunette groaned in his head.

"Maa, maa you guys i think it's bad to judge people like that.."

_'That voice..'_

There group of male students and girls seround them squealing at the tall black messy hair boy.

_'Yamamoto..'_

The brunette narrowed his eye and ignore them and walk straight headed to the classroom.

_'Tsu-chan~'_

_'Shiro-kun where have you been?'_

_'Awww you know right Reborn-kun can read mind~'_

_'He can't read mine,i block it..'_

_'Yes~ but i dunno how to block mine~'_

_'You in my mind?'_

_'...'_

_'answer me shiro-kun !'_

_'Listen Tsu-chan it's important...'_

"Why are you running away?"

"Mou~ not again.."

The brunette face palm. The infant raised an eyebrow.

"I said why are you running away.."

The infant point Leon at the brunette.

"could you put that away it's dangerous.."

"Not before you answer my question.."

The brunette sigh.

"Running away from what?"

"From him.."

The infant point Leon at the brunette back.

"Yo sawada.."

"ahh.. Yamamoto-san i'm sorry for blocking the door.."

"It's ok.."

He said while grinning. Suddenly he felt a pang in his heart when he stare the brunette eyes,its really empty no emotions what so ever.

"What's wrong?"

The brunette asked. The baseball star shook his head,scratch his back and forced a smile on his face.

"Haha, nothings wrong..."

"OK then.."

_'His not scary at all.. he just lonely.. he seems hurt too.."_

The infant tilt his hat and smirking.

_'This is going to be smooth..' _

"One more thing, don't force a smile when you don't mean it..."

The brunette said and walk towards his own desk.

The class going like usual until..

"Ok class~ Today we have a transfers student from Italy so be good to him.."

2-A homeroom teacher Misa announce getting almost all the student attention except for certain brunette and baseball star. Yamamoto Takeshi, his attention was lock on the brunette not gazing at other place not even..

"Ehem, yamamoto-san could you raise your hand please.."

"Huh? ahh, Gomen ne sensei.. haha.."

"Tch.."

The baseball idol wave his hand. While the small brunette still staring at the blue sky remembering some memories from the past.

xXx

_'Now Tsuna you just need to click, vroom, vroom and bamm ! You got it !'_

_'Uhhhh.. huh? how's that work?'_

_'You baseball idiot ! how the hell is princess supposed to understand your language anyway ! here princess you can use my formula to understand how to work it'_

_'Ummm.. what's a relation between on how to drive a car and all this equations?'_

_'NO SAWADA YOU DON'T NEED THOSE USELESS SCRIBBLE ,YOU NEED TO USE ALL YOUR WILL TO MAKE IT MOVE TO THE EXTREEMEE !'_

_'Eh? how do i do that anyway?'_

_'Dame-Tsuna stop whining and start driving or die'_

_'HIEEE, NO WAY ! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO START IT !'_

XxX

He chuckled softly he remember how useless he is in the past but his friend will always stand beside him and support him through thick and thin until that faithful day...

"Sawada-san.."

He clenched at his chest he feel that pain again..

_'I promise i'll protect you guys here..'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi can you hear me?"

"Huh? ahh.. h-hai sensei.."

"Do you mind telling me the answer on question 7?"

_What an easy question but.. i can't.. reborn will.._

"Gomen ne sensei i don't know the answer.."

"Next time pay attention in my class not daydreaming about useless thing.."

"H-hai.."

All the student laugh except for a certain silverette he only growled in irritation

_'How can that scrawny weak looking boy can be the next vongola boss'_

xXx Time skip xXx

_'Daily routine, being bullied, getting scold from the teacher and some from the fans of Yamamoto...'_

The small brunette mentally sigh.

_'Oh, what's this?'_

There's a piece of paper stick on the brunette desk..

* * *

><p><em>'Hmmm..'<em>

_'Tsu-chan listen ! whatever happen don't go into your HDWM or NDWM !'_

_'Huh? why?'_

_..._

_'Shiro-kun?'_

_..._

_'Ok, i wont don't you worry whatever the reason is..'_

XxX Behind the school xXx

"Heh, You got guts to show up ! prepare to die !"

The silverette pull out a hands full dynamite and aiming at the brunette.

**KABOOOMM**

"Heh, what an easy win.."

"Not so fast.."

A squeaky voice interrupt.

"Huh?"

The infant pointing at a certain shadow behind the explosion smokes..

"Heh, let's.."

The silverette stunned at the sight in front of him..

"Y-you didn't avoid the attack just now?"

After the smoke clear out you can see clearly the small brunette injured badly there some bruises and blood flowing down his head. He wipe away the blood rushing down to his cheeks as if it's a sweat.

The young brunette heard a question from the silverette. He shook his head and turned his back..

"There's a kid.."

The brunette said.

"It's okay now.."

"B-but onii-chan your head is hurt.."

The little boy said while holding tightly his book.

"You can call me Tsuna-nii ne?"

"a-ahh.. my name is Fuuta"

"well then Fuuta it's dangerous here maybe you could go somewhere safe?"

The young boy nodded and run off.

"I'm sorry bout that.."

The silverette snapped back to reality.

"a-and now i-i'll make sure you can't even walk"

He let out both hands full of dynamites lit it up before he could aim it at the injured brunette.

The small brunette is already out of sight.

"I'm at your back.."

and whack the silverette on the nerve point paralyzing all the silverette movement but still conscious.

_'Phew, thanks for reborn intensif training paid off..'_

"Dame-Tsuna pay intention there still a lot of dynamites that still on.."

"WHAT?"

_'Shit__!__ Gokudera still cannot move from here until a couple more minutes..'_

The brunette could think one solution.

.

.

.

.

.

The brunette hug the silverette using his own body to prevent the silverette getting any injures.

_'I promise to keep you guys safe...'_

**KABOOMMM**

Another explosion occur.

xXx another scene break xXx

_'I'll bite anyone who disturbs the peace'_

A certain perfect growled in irritation.

xXx

"W-w-why is he saving me?"

"..."

"He already injured ! He could just run away !"

"Stop it !"

The infant kick the silverette right on the head.

"Carry him to the.."

"Herbivores.."

The prefect scanned the whole scene and saw a certain brunette badly injured as if he can die any minutes now.

The prefect lift the injured brunette and said..

"I'll bite you to death later.."

Then walked away.

xXx

The silverette still stunned his shirt full splash of fresh red bloods.

"So?"

"He is worthy as the Vongola Decimo.."

"Do you want to join vongola decimo famiglia?"

"But i've already been rejected.."

"By vongola nono not decimo.."

"I-i.."

"But if you can redeem yourself and vowed to protect him with your life and soul.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'From now on my life is yours jyudaime and i'll protect your forever..'_

* * *

><p>Eh, i know i suck at fighting scene oh well but at least i try... :D<p>

HDWM - hyper dying will mode

NDWM - normal dying will mode


	4. Hibari part 1

That's it ! my mind going blank~ ahhhh.. Oh yea, i forgot to tell you guys i will update **irreplaceable sky** a bit late because star-chan a bit busy so you guys need to wait for while kay? while you at it enjoy this chapter =)

Not been beta so forgive at the error and more OOC ~

* * *

><p>xXx Disciplinary Room xXx<p>

"urhh.. my head hurt.."

The brunette wince.

"Stay put herbivores you're not fully recovers yet.."

The prefect cold voice said but you can tell there's a tiny hint of cares and worries. As the prefect handing some pills.

The brunette froze and just stare down at the pills on the skylark hand.

"a- arigatou H-hibari-san.."

The brunette said and take the pills.

"Hn, rest up i'll take care the teachers"

The prefect said while heading toward the doors until..

.

.

.

.

.

"Hibari-san.."

He stop and turn his gaze towards the small brunette.

"C-can you stay here.."

He feel his eyebrow twitch at the brunette words, Who is he think he is to ask such an ridiculous request to him the cold-hearted and cool and handsome and ehem..

"I do not follows herbivores orders..."

As the skylark said, accidently he saw the lifeless pool of caramel eyes stare straight at him making his cold heart a tiny bit shock he knew he always seems emotion-less but even his eyes isn't compare to the brunette in front of him right now.

He doesn't know why but he cant even budged an inch from where his stand. So he like it or not he just stand there staring at the brunette.

"Gomen.."

The brunette said with a soft voice, the prefect felt as if he just did something bad he didn't remember to bitten the fragile brunette to death or something on those line and heck he even treat his injuries but why, why does he even care so much for this herbivores.

He hate the fact that the herbivores in front of him can crack him up and turning him into an omnivore who cares for others. He mentally sigh.

"Just rest or i'll bite you to death.."

With that he composed himself and walk towards the small brunette staring down at his medicine.

"Eat it.."

"H-hai.."

The brunette swallowed a couples of pills before he doze of.

"I hate manipulative omnivores.."

He said but he know somehow he can't let the small brunette out of his sight so he sigh again. As he get out the room, There's shadowy figure stare intensely at the sleeping brunette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I found you my dear vongola princess"

* * *

><p>i'm sorry because this chapter is too short i mean tooo short i just want try make a moment for hibari and tsuna and this is my first try so forgive me if it's bad and to much OOC KAY~<p>

**Me:**Hahaha, Hibari is soo cute xDDDD

***hits by tonfas***


	5. Hibari part 2

Lalala~ what? i need a vacation ;D enjoy !

* * *

><p>xXx <strong>Few days after the incident <strong>**occurred** xXx

"Juudaime~!"

A teen with a silver hair run towards a small brunette with an incredible slow motion way with a dramatic light shown at the background and some other stuff to. The small brunette could only sweat drop at his friend oh how he never used with his dramatic ways of greetings him even he have spend so many years with him in another world.

"G-Gokudera-kun.."

"Good Morning Juudaime ! !"

"Morning"

The small brunette smile brightly making the taller teen blush even the passerby stop and smile at the sight. Until he saw the brunette eyes shown nothing-ness no emotion what so ever. Something inside him boil to the heat when volcano would erupt. Oh how he would love to introduce hell whoever do this to his precious Juudaime.

"Where you going Juudaime?"

"Oh, I'm headed to the baseball game today at school wanna come?"

"I'm so honor Juudaime !"

The taller teen keep bowing his head off as if like his life depends on it the small brunette could only sweat drop at his friend how he going to do with him.

"Herbivores stop chattering you disturbing the peace"

A cold and stern voice interrupt making the silver hair teen twitch hearing the word _'herbivores' _

"You ! why are you bastard here again ?"

"The baby told me to go with the herbivore"

"Reborn-san?"

"..."

_'Is this reborn planning of family bonding? ghaaa ! is he crazy Hayato and Kyoya is the worst combination to be bonding with ! well at least from Mukuro'_

The small brunette take it back after he saw his silver hair teen friend is about to take out his bomb from who knows where to blow up the skylark. The small brunette didn't worried at the skylark oh no he didn't he just worried his house would been blow up then Reborn will put him some kind of torture that he will call it training or something. Until the silver hair teen pale and froze.

"Juudaime ! I'm not worthy to be you right hand man !"

"E-eh?"

"I'm sorry ! Truly sorry !"

"Eh? Why?"

"I can't go i need to resupply my dynamites !"

"Oh, that's okay maybe you can come after you finish resupplying?"

"I cant, that damn shopkeeper his a slowpoke"

"Herbivore get going"

The skylark grab the brunette wrist and pulled him.

"Hieeee ! Hi-Hibari-san?"

"We'll be late"

"H-hai.. Gokudera-kun ! See you !"

"JUUDDAAIIMMEE ! ! !"

The skylark growl in irritation, the brunette could only sweat drop and smile.

xXx **On the way** xXx

Silents

_'I feel kinda nostalgic when i have the first date with Kyo-kun all awkward and stuff'_

The brunette smile happily making the skylark curios is walking with him is that fun? He wonder well everybody is scared of him because he hate crowding. Crowding mean trouble, trouble mean disturbing the peace. So he doesn't care about all this stuff but if the brunette fine with this.

"E-eh?"

"Just walk"

The skylark walk side by side making the brunette more happy and smile brightly. If you zoom closely you could see a splash of pink colored the skylark cheek.

_'The herbivore is a boy why would i think his a girl'_

The skylark mentally slap himself.

xXx **Tsuna's memories** xXX

Silents

A man wearing a black suit with a purple shirt inside him pulling a woman with a beautiful long flowing brunette hair who stumble all the way.

"Hiieeee ! W-wait H-H-Hibari-san where you taking me.."

"Kyoya"

"E-eh?"

"Call me Kyoya"

"Ky-Kyoya.."

"Hn"

"Wait ! that's not it ! where you taking me Kyoya.."

"Here"

Then the brunette froze at the sight it's to beautiful for her to describe there's miles and miles of flowers. There's also have one big tree that compliment the view. Below the tree there some kind a picnic set that cutely sit there.

"D-did you do this Kyoya-kun?"

The skylark just ignored the brunette question and pull her towards the tree.

"Tsuna.."

xXX

"Herbivore we're here"

"H-huh?"

"The school"

"O-oh"

The brunette said sheepishly.

"W-where you going?"

"My room"

"Y-you.."

"I watch at my room"

"O-okay"

With that the skylark walk away.

_'I can't get attached with the herbivore"_

xXx** At the game** xXx

"Yamamato-kun~ gambatte~ !"

One of the girls scream, there's many of students attend to watch the baseball game as for girls they just want to watch their baseball star play. In a corner there's a small brunette how sit there quietly watch the game. Until..

"Why is Dame-Tsuna here? He would only brings bad-luck"

"Yeah, why are you here?"

_'So i'm badly hated here? I don't care not like i'm playing at the game how would i loose it for them'_

The brunette just ignored the harsh comment and question that the other student throw at him until one of the boys pushed him of the seat making the brunette stumble towards the unforgiving ground until a messy black hair boy catch the brunette.

"Haha that's dangerous, Yo minna ! He just want to watch the game now, win or loose is up to us, he doesn't mean any harm does he?"

The other student just murmur and force themselves to agreed with the baseball star decision.

"Arigatou ne Yamamoto-san.."

"Yamamoto-san the game is about to start ! !"

"Hai coach ! Don't mention it sawada we all friends here"

Then tha baseball star run off.

"Oh ! One more thing just call me Yamamoto !"

The brunette smile making the other boy to stumble on his way to his team.

_'He is a boy right?'_

xXx **Student Council Room** xXx

"So?"

An infant with a squeaky voice ask to the skylark.

"There's a someone presence on the way"

"Hmmm,Keep on watch"

"I don't take order"

Then the skylark charge the infant with his tonfa but the infant just avoid it easily and kick the skylark on the chest making him fall.

"You a million years way to young to beat me"

The skylark just growl in irritation.

"It's a yes then"

"Tch"

With that the infant hop out of the room from the window and perfectly land on one of the tree branches as he lock his eyes on the small brunette.

_'And i will investigate whose this Sawada Tsunayoshi'_

xXx **A few days ago in the student council room** xXx

"Who are you?"

"Oh how wonderful i can kill two birds in one stone"

A infant standing on the window and pointing his favorite gun as the other person wearing a black cloak that hides his features from top to toes the only thing you can see is his mouth.

"I'll ask again who. are. you?"

"I'm just a messenger"

"I hate people playing tricks"

As the cloack guy said that he put on a smirk then the infant pull his gun trigger as the bullet flew towards the cloak guy he easily dodge it.

**zupppp**

In a blink of an eye the infant cheek is bleeding and leaving a big scratch.

"A death messenger"

The infant gritted his teeth in irritation.

"What do you want?"

"To kill the Vongola Decimo again"

"What do you mean '_again_' ?"

"You know i once shoot him with a deadly virus that can kill person only with a mere fever"

"..."

"He supposed to be dead before he even meet you"

**zupppp**

Another scratch decorate the infant cheek.

_'His to damn fast'_

"What's wrong the world strongest hitman the sun acrobaleno loose his rhythm? Or he just to old to keep up?"

Then the infant finally snap.

"Watch your mouth, i'm just warming up"

As he said that he jump from where his standing and kick the cloak guy on head and fall backward making his cloak also flew back and reveal his features and making the infant shock and froze.

He have a black hair that stick out everywhere and red glowing eyes with a black fire on his forehead.

_'Is that Dame-Tsuna? No, he completely the opposite of him and what with the black fire? Don't tell me..'_

"Tch, the plan doesn't go smoothly, well arrivederci, until we meet again and mark my word that person is not the old Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

With that he flew towards the window and gone.

xXx

* * *

><p>I'm truly sorry about the bad chapter bwahaha oh well english is not my first language after all ;D but i hope you guys enjoy it though. If there's a mistake here and there please point it out so i can do it better next time :)<p> 


	6. Yamamoto part 1

Haha i feel so energize :DDD but forgive me with my grammar problem :C i really do hope that my weakness doesn't effect the reading to much because i hope i can make people happy with my story and enjoy it till the end ;D

I dont own KHR ! ! (but i want too *sobbing the corner*)

* * *

><p>xXx <strong>After the game<strong> xXx

"OOOKKK ! NO NEED TO BE SO GLOOMY TSUNA !"

The brunette encourage himself not to become so depressed yet his heart still ache is not like because he wish to have a such bad-luck in him.

"man being a boy is kinda hard those people doesn't give a damn break"

He mumble to himself while cleaning the huge baseball field. Until..

"Yo Tsuna that's the spirit"

A boy standing behind the evening light with a messy black-hair while grinning stupidly and waving his hand.

"A-ahaha.."

_'Since when did he start calling me Tsuna?'_

"Your hero is here to save the day"

Then the taller teen give a playful wink to the small brunette making him feel awkward.

_'Is he hitting on me?'_

"You can't clean this huge field by yourself right?"

"A-ah i think i can, maybe finish it before it get to dark"

The small brunette said while smiling, Yamamoto just watch the smaller teen do his work. Deep inside the baseball player know the small brunette is sad because forced to do the cleaning.

xXx

After the baseball game is over and lost all the baseball players blame the little boy and say he is the cause of their defeat and making him do the clean-up.

Yamamoto did not plan on helping the poor boy cause he think the brunette might just go home does not bother to do this bothersome job because its not his fault to begin with.

Until he on his way to the main gate of the school he spot a familiar small figure sweeping the field alone. As he watch the brunette do his work as he instruct and did not run away with a sad and lonely look plastered on the small boy face.

The baseball star feel guilty he don't know why but he must help him. Somehow helping the small brunette making him feel right because watching a fragile boy do this kinda stuff hurt him in the inside.

Yes fragile he look at the figure almost look like a girl but he positive the boy is a BOY but one touch could break this boy into a million pieces, one touch could crumble the boy small structure.

He don't know how or why but he have this huge urge of protecting this small boy he can't help it his instinct told him to do so.

xXx

And that how he now end up helping the brunette. The awkward silents is unbearable for the baseball star. So he take his first move.

"Tsuna what do you do if you lost your interest in something that most precious to you?"

"..."

"Hahaha, i'm stupid right asking something like that to you"

"I will keep it interesting, keep on going, keep doing my best to that precious thing until the last breath i have that i hold on so dearly"

"..."

"ah, i'm sorry.."

Yamamoto shook his head. Then he smile when he saw Tsuna saying stuff like that as if he is shining his aura is so warm and comfortable yet there some emptiness in the warmth that he given.

"Thank You so much Tsuna !"

Then the taller teen embrace the small brunette to death making the small boy shock and stunned.

"Ya-yamamoto?"

The brunette voice finally snap the baseball from his own trance.

"A-ah !"

He pushed away the small brunette from him then he quickly look down at his own feet his hair cover most of his face.

_'H-his voice.. h-his body.. all of them ! is like a real girl.. w-what is wrong with me !"_

Then suddenly he felt a warm touch on his cold face. As he look up his eyes meet 2 big orb of lifeless caramel honey eyes. Oh how he hate it so much. Whoever do this to his friend is gonna pay painfully and he promise it will scar for eternity.

"Hahaha I'm okay"

He said while rubbing the back of his head as he face look at other side not facing the brunette. You can see it clearly his face is so red right bout now.

"Are you sure? you look so red i hope you didn't catch any fever"

"Hahaha, maa maa nothing serious Tsuna, you know.. you seems reliable now so i want to ask you about this kinda stuff.."

Then he stop for a minute silence take over the whole scene.

"And so i did ! Thanks for the help Tsuna ! I will do my best to !"

He said while smiling like he always does but this one a real one from the bottom of his heart.

"you know what else if you a girl i might like you too.."

He mumble to himself. The brunette to focus cleaning the field didn't hear those word to bad. ( xD )

xXx

"See ya tomorrow Tsuna !"

The baseball star bid good bye to the small brunette with his cheerful attitude.

"bye.."

xXx **Somewhere in Tsuna memory** xXx

"Tsuna, wait up we can't just go there with out Hayato permission and we have a lot of work to do we also need to meet up with.."

"Why are you so tense up these days Takeshi? Is not like your character anymore"

A female with a beautiful long flowing pigtail brunette hair pulling a male with a serious and scary look plastered on his face to compliment it also have scar on his chin to.

They both wears different type of cloth the male wear a black suit with a blue shirt in it and the girl just wear a simple orange blouse and brown shorts even though its simple it suit her so well.

She pulled him heading to a building that look like a school then stop infront of the main entrance.

"Tell me why?"

"Well since i have work to do of.."

"So you can't make a time for your friend?"

The girl attack her friend with her puppy dog eyes attack and he know he can't hold his urge to long to. Suddenly the man grin as his usual confidence self would do.

"You know Tsuna, you just make a wrong move.."

The man hold the brunette chin up to his face and lean towards..

xXx

"Dame-Tsuna stop spacing out.."

A squeaky voice interrupt his daze making him to let out his old habit.

"Hiiieeeee !"

"I 'm hungry lets go"

"Re-Re-Reborn ? ! !"

"I give you five minutes"

"A-ah!"


End file.
